El baúl de Kogan
by Verlore Onskuld
Summary: Serie de one-shots dedicados al tierno Kogan. Algunos no tendrán sentido alguno, otros si... sólo expreso mi amor a través de mis escritos.


Il mio violino.

Érase en un pueblo ficticio muy lejano, un avaro rey que tenía un hijo, un primogénito único. El chico era soberbio e inteligente, solía comprar esclavos a escondidas de su padre… Logan de Avalan.

Su nombre era temido, era un muchacho cruel y despiadado. Solía tocar el violín para relajarse y detener su ira en contra del destino de sus esclavos, hacía que sus esclavos se sentaran y le escuchasen tocar sus piezas favoritas.

Un día llegó, y el rey cayó enfermo. Al morir el reino se quedó a cargo de Logan, el bárbaro en las batallas para defender su reino; Avalan. El pueblo no era muy grande, era pequeño y ambientado en la edad media…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡A trabajar! ¡Que no los dejo hambrientos para que no hagan una mierda!

Gritaba un hombre alto, con un látigo amenazaba con golpear las espaldas de todos los que caminaban detrás de los caballos donde iban los hombres de látigo.

Un hombre pálido, con el cabello cobrizo y ojos jade estaba apunto de desvanecerse del cansancio, había perdido la noción de todo… de los días que estaba siendo esclavizado, el nombre de sus asesinados padres… estos malditos traficadores de esclavos le quitaron todo lo que él amaba. Hasta a hablar y escribir… bueno, solo decir lo que se debe decir frente a un amo, si no perdería la cabeza o algo peor.

Sólo deseaba morir y dejar de vivir su destino maldito. Los mejores esclavos venían de Camelot, el máximo rey de nombre James, transportaba los mejores esclavos de toda la maldita Tierra plana. El rubio cobrizo venía de Camelot para ser vendido al mejor postor, y que ese dinero fuera llevado para el reino de Camelot… igual ya nada le importaba.

Los días pasaban lento, pero una mañana lo despertaron más temprano de lo normal, para bañarlo y ponerle sus harapos más decentes, pues seguro sería el día de la subasta.

''Espero que me maten de una maldita vez'' pensó el rubio cuando iba transportado en una carreta, con solo unas maderas a los costados para que no se cayera nadie, jalada por caballos blanco y un poco sucios, lo llevaban a su destino; una subasta en Avalan.

Todos los del plebeyos del nuevo reino, observaban la carreta abierta, donde iban todos los nuevos sirvientes para los que poseyeran más tierras en Avalan, algunos iban en mejor estado que otros a punto de desvanecerse de hambre o de sed. Al llegar a un lugar donde estaba varias personas con mucho dinero esperaban a los nuevos sirvientes, estaba el rey, sobre su carroza con adornos sofisticados y hechos de oro puro y brillante, el mejor de Avalan. El rey Logan estaba dispuesto a comprar un esclavo el cual pondrá a que escuche y admire su violín.

— ¡Bienvenidos a la subasta de esclavos provenientes de Camelot! ¡Venid y disfrutad a sus nuevos sirvientes!

Un hombre gordo, arriba de un pequeño mueble, gritaba animando a la multitud a subastar por un esclavo.

Pasaron unas horas, todos peleaban por los que se miraban en mejor estado, el monarca Logan había comprado solo uno, de piel morena y un poco pequeño de estatura. Ahora presentaban a los que casi nadie pelearía por ellos, pero igual había trabajos de poco tipo para ellos, como regar el arado, alimentar a los caballos y limpiar los establos… ninguno de ellos había llamado la atención del soberbio monarca, hasta que salió el rubio, era el último y el más alto de todos… delgado y en condiciones deplorables, el rey lo compró, nadie había siquiera levantado la mano, ventaja del monarca… lo adquirió a 10 monedas de oro.

Logan llevó a sus dos esclavos a su nuevo hogar, donde haría que ambos disfrutaran de su concierto privado de violín, y seguro cosas que se le ocurrirán en ese momento, dependiendo de sus necesidades.

— Les dejaré aquí para que acaten las reglas, que yo no diré nada. ¡Edward!

Gritó mientras dejaba a ambos chicos en una esquina de la cocina real, donde el sujeto llamado era el cocinero, y amigo íntimo del monarca. A los minutos apareció un hombre extremadamente pálido, y con semblante de nunca dormir.

— A sus órdenes, mi monarca.

Se arrodilló y besó un anillo de oro que llevaba siempre Logan, recuerdo de su fallecido padre.

— Explícales como debe ser todo aquí, y las consecuencias de que no acaten las reglas con exactitud, como yo lo he pedido. Me retiro a leer y a preparar mi violín para el concierto de esta noche.

El rey salió por la puerta que había para dirigirse a su biblioteca personal.

Edward miró a ambos hambrientos esclavos ante él, sonrió de manera gentil y les tendió un plato de sopa recién hecho.

— A pesar de los rumores de los envidiosos, Logan tiene buen corazón, ustedes sólo escucharan con atención el alocado ritmo de violín y al final aplaudirán. Que jamás note que ustedes no están disfrutando de su violín… les cortará la cabeza. — el pálido termino con esa parte importante de las reglas en el castillo, miró como los muchachos comían desesperadamente, sabía las condiciones deplorables que llevaban en Camelot los esclavos. Por eso le suplicaba siempre a Logan que les diera alimento, así disfrutarían de su soberbio violín. El monarca accedió con la condición de que no dejaran una sola sobra sobre su porción diaria, preparada por Edward. — veo que no habían comido bien, dentro de 24 horas vendrá un doctor a revisarlos, para ver que cosas podrán realizar en el preciado arado del rey. Oh, lo olvidaba, jamás corten una rosa del jardín del rey, esto haría que les corte la cabeza, Logan es amante de la botánica en general. — El pálido miraba al rubio, que terminó primero la sopa — ¿cuál es tu nombre?

El rubio se quedó callado, había perdido ese conocimiento desde hacía tiempo… seguro para el año 2543, donde lo habían capturado…

— Bueno, según registros, tu nombre es Kendall. Y el tuyo Carlos.

Mencionó el pálido al ver a los dos hombres de distintas razas, uno nacido en Camelot y otro emigrado.

Las horas pasaron, era momento del concierto semanal del rey Logan. Edward dirigió a Kendall y Carlos, aseados y bien vestidos, hacía la habitación del monarca, donde preparaba su violín con fino cuidado de hacerle daño a las cuerdas.

— Si se enoja, yo estaré aquí para ustedes, ya que les cortará la cabeza.

Dijo Edward sentándose al lado de los chicos, en una especie de sala gigante, donde en el fondo había libros de todo tipo, de varios escritores de todo el mundo, en su siglo de oro, como Shakespeare y Cervantes Saavedra. Logan sabía distintos idiomas, de tanto leer libros extranjeros que su padre rescataba de tierras conquistadas. Avalan abarcaba toda Europa, mientras Camelot, el centro, abarcaba Eurasia y Asia a la vez. Otros reinos no eran descubiertos… Habían perdido conocimiento alguno que brindó Nicolás Copérnico, a pesar de tantos años en el futuro, se volvía a creer en que la Tierra era plana.

Kendall, Carlos y Edward estaban sentados frente a su joven rey, que se posicionaba para comenzar a tocar sus delicadas piezas de violín. Comenzó haciendo una reverencia a su pequeño público, y tocaba ''El fantasma de la Ópera'' su pieza favorita, y miraba de reojo a su público, esperando una respuesta positiva ante sus melodías. Ponía total atención al rubio, que por alguna extraña razón le había llamado la atención… este rubio miraba fascinado su violín.

Terminó su pieza y volvió a hacer reverencia, todos aplaudían. Empezó otra, más larga… de casi media hora… de nombre ''La cantata del Diablo'' que necesita de una buena y potente voz… pero aún no la tenía.

Seguía la maravillosa melodía, continuaba mirando a Kendall, iba a necesitarlo esta noche. Le gustaba ese rubio, que se mostraba hechizado por sus fantásticas melodías.

Así pasó la noche, con las duras canciones que el monarca interpretaba. Logan no creía en seres imaginarios.

— Excelente concierto, su majestad. Se notaba de nuevo su total entrega ante sus piezas favoritas. — Decía Edward, alimentando su ego. — necesito decirle que los esclavos mostraban total felicidad, quedaron encantados con su violín por primera vez.

— Quiero al rubio esta noche, necesito satisfacer mis necesidades… déjamelo.

Logan miraba lascivamente al esclavo rubio.

— Su nombre es Kendall, ha olvidado hablar. Tantos años en estados deplorables en Camelot han hecho que le sea difícil expresarse como usted quiere. No lo maltrate.

Edward, hablaba enserio, el temperamento del rey solía cambiar.

— Esta bien, defensor de esclavos…

Sentenció Logan. Y Edward se llevó a Carlos con él, para dejar al monarca divertirse con su esclavo.

Logan miró a Kendall, con lujuria lubricando los poros de su cuerpo y tratando de que el rubio supiera lo que necesita.

— Usted ha seducido mi mirada.

El monarca se acercaba al rubio cuidadosamente, notaba la distracción del rubio.

Logan acarició la cara del rubio, mientras le quitaba sus ropas y las de él, de manera lenta mientras no perdía de vista la cara de Kendall.

El pecho huesudo del ojiverde salió a la luz de la luna, y cayó al suelo. Lo mismo con las prendas de ambos hombres. Logan acostó al rubio, y lo besó en los labios… cuerpos a media luz comienzan su nueva sinfonía, mientras las estrellas se masturban al ver sus actos de placer y lujuria, Kendall sólo fingía placer… le dolía la lujuria del monarca. Su cuerpo no estaba hecho para desnudar su pudor, era un virgen que se desnudó para una piedra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los meses pasaban, todas las noches Logan violaba la inocencia de Kendall, haciendo que hasta las estrellas se agotaran de masturbarse ante los actos sadomasoquistas que practicaba el rey, los ojos llorosos de Kendall hacían sentir mal a la luna, la única compañía para él en el aquelarre de placer que a veces llevaba a cabo el rey.

Una noche, el cuerpo de Kendall le mandó a hacer algo en contra de los castigos de su monarca… castigándolo con la pérdida de su cabeza.

Así finaliza esta extraña historia, sin sentido alguno, solo testigos del maltrato de esclavos.

Desde la brisa del más allá, Kendall amaba y extrañaba el violín de su rey, sus hechizantes melodías. Su violín y la luna, sus únicas fuerzas para haberse mantenido con vida durante meses, causando la masturbación de las crueles estrellas, pero la piedad de la luna le ayudó.

Se dice que Carlos igual se entregó a la brisa del más allá, acompañando a Kendall. A causa de exceso de trabajo en el arado, la pérdida de Kendall hizo que Logan perdiera total control de su enojo, mandó matar a Edward igual… arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho, quiso suicidarse… pero no lo hizo, ya que nadie quedaría a cargo de su reino.

Vivirá una eternidad sufriendo la perdida de un esclavo que le había cambiado totalmente su forma de tratar a los esclavos en la cama. A pesar de violar su inocencia cada sesión, le quería. Anhelaba que escuchara su violín tocar…


End file.
